Gavreel Irinith
Gavreel Irinith (occasionally spelled as Gav’reel) is a pivotal character in ''Staff of the Scholar'' who posthumously impacted several stories in Arkn: Legacy. He was a Arkn Indazari of Avantas’tol, and the ancestor of Franz Faust. He was the creator, and first holder of, the Staff of Light (Lucare’obarach). History Early Years Gavreel Irinith was born to the Princess Mire’almitra of Avantas'tol. When he was a young child, his father was killed in battle, leaving him without a father figure in his life. He ended up finding one in the weapon-maker and teacher Chiron. Chiron taught Gavreel the ways of Ethric channeling, and showed the boy how to fashion Ethric instruments. These lessons brought Gavreel great joy, and he grew into a very witty young man. Gav'reel's childhood was not all pleasant, however. His uncle, Invyres, a harsh and cruel man, often beat and mistreated him in an effort to “make a man” out of the young boy. This put a violent streak in Gav'reel, and caused the once delightful and outgoing boy to become an introverted recluse. He often retreated to the Royal Libraries of Avantas’tol; he would often be seen sitting amongst the ,shelves or hiding in the courtyards of the castle with a book. He developed an insatiable appetite for Arkn culture, learning how to play traditional Arkn music on the various instruments he could find. This helped calm him down from Invyres’ punishments, and he soon regained his former sarcastic streak as he grew into a teenager. As a teen, Gav'reel befriended the Arkn writer La’vox Beteriand and was often seen in his company. Beteriand helped Gavreel grow in his eloquence by teaching him the finer points of Arkn literature and shaped Gavreel’s worldviews of passive resistance, eventually shaping the ruler that Gavreel would become in time. He came to rule after his mother was unjustly killed by his uncle, Invyres. Invyres was exiled for his crimes, a sentence which Gavreel saw to personally. Upon his crowning, Gavreel fashioned the Lucare’obarach and bound it to himself, unintentionally binding it to his bloodline as well (and ensuring that certain individuals that were the most like him could summon it). He ruled fairly, promoting a sense of equality amongst his subjects. During the Breaking of the Window was the only time he ever raised his hand in war. His anti-war stance and focus towards the well-being of his own subjects provided lots of commerce in Avantas’tol and helped it raise once more as a major trade city.The family creed he passed down to other Iriniths was “An Irinith must always keep peace and prosperity in his land.” The Untimely Death Of Gavreel Irinith The events leading up to Gavreel’s death were triggered by Ryael’ayre Morrow and Miriam Mag’dal. The two were searching for a Hethian sword. Miriam’s human friend was murdered by an unknown assassin, and Gavreel was framed for the incident. Under the belief that Gavreel was guilty, Miriam and Ryael made their way to Avantas’tol. There, Gavreel Irinith was slaughtered in the throne room of his own palace, doing nothing to defend himself. According to Ryael, he died in their arms. Lucare’obarach vanished upon his death; his last words were “I forgive you.” This event led to the imprisonment and enslavement of Miriam, while Ryael managed to escape with the Hethian sword, the sword now dubbed Reignbreaker. This death also caused the Irinith bloodline to stray further from Gavreel’s ideals as time went on, taking a rather forceful interpretation of the family creed he made and becoming more imperialistic. The vanishing of Lucare’obarach was also something that did not go amiss: only those who were most like Gav'reel were able to summon it; as such, no Irinith was able to summon the staff for many generation afterward. After Gav'reel's death, a statue of him holding Lucare’obarach was erected in Avantas’tol. Personality Little is known about the personality and appearance of Gav'reel so far. He was a very peaceful man, but he was not weak by any standards. As a young teen, he was noted to be very sarcastic and cultured, much like Faust. He was a vibrant, happy man who loved life. However, he was also noted for his astute passive-aggressive behavior, particularly when angered. He had an acute sense of humor, and was said to be consistently pleasant to talk to. Appearance Gav'reel was fit and agile (as he was known for being an excellent fencer and swordsman. According to Ryael, Faust looks very similar to Gav'reel, suggesting that he had curly light-brown hair and a fair complexion. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Irinith Family Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Rulers Category:Universe X Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Arkn (Universe X)